Drunk
by reborn45334
Summary: Bruce and Steve sleep together after getting drunk. SteveXBruce


Steve wake up and groan. His head is spinning, how much I drink to get hang out like this. I can't even fully remember what was happened last night. I remember going to a party with Tony and Bruce. Tony challenge me and Bruce to a drinking contest. Of course I win but not an easy win, Bruce really can drink. Tony already drunken after a few drink, but it is okay for slightly normal human like him to get drunk easily.

I stand and go to the bathroom to take my morning business, I decide to coming back to bed and lay down for a few minutes until the earth stop moving too fast. I lay down on my bed and get myself comfortable. I turn my body around a few times, and that when I realize that I am not alone in my bed.

There are someone else there, covered with my blue blanket on other side of the bed. I look and stare again to make sure, I don't remember bring any girl to my room. I even don't remember pick up or flirt with any girl last night. I am actually do not remember anything after the drinking contest. There only one way to know, ask the girl and let her tell everything.

"Hello miss, Hello. It time for you to wake up." Steve said graciously, I am really don't how to handle the situation. This is so awkward, I try to jab the body with my hand. It moves a little bit and groan.

"Don't disturbed me Steve, It is still early in the morning."

"Bruce? Is that you. Oh My God, I thought I bring another girl to my room. Just go to your sleep."

_Wait a minute. What Bruce doing in my room when his room is just across my room? I wake up fully naked and he pretty sure Bruce is naked. They did not have sex right? No, that impossible. Maybe Bruce try to help me to my room and because they are both drunk, they did not realize what happened both end up sleep in the same bed. But Bruce know there are someone else, he did not even flinch when I jab him before._

"Arhhh." Steve groan and buried his head in his hand. He really wanted to know what happened but he also don't wanna be a guy who disturbed Bruce sleep. He know Bruce rarely get any sleep before because of the Other Guy. He heard the story that Bruce need to be careful, but now he get control of The Hulk, he can sleep more. Steve decide to just lay there and wait for Bruce.

He try to sleep but his mind is not resting. There are a lot of possible thing happened last night and he want to know. He stand up from the bed and look around his room. If they having sex, the clue must be in the room somewhere. He find his pants in the floor near his couch, that's was way too far from the bed. Bruce's shirt was on the couch and his pants also on the floor but near the bed. So the only thing missing is his cloth and their shoe. He look around again and find his shirt near his room door.

He pick up the shirt and look himself in the mirror. He ask Tony to install the big mirror at wall behind the door because he like to check on himself before going out. It help him to increase his confidence. He used to be skinny weak guy, so he feel good when he watches himself now in the mirror. He smile to himself and he notices something red between his collarbone and his left nipple. He touches it and all the sensation from last night coming to him little by little.

...

Bruce mouth on his lip and I kiss him back. I was pushed again my room door, Bruce try to take my cloth off, I opened the door as Bruce success take my cloth, he throw it on the floor and attack my neck, collarbone and my nipple. I was moaned aloud.

Bruce kiss me everywhere he can on my bare skin, my stomach, my ear, my shoulder, my lips and everywhere he can reach. I even asked for more. I begged him to kiss me more. I pushed Bruce to the couch and take his cloth off. Bruce sit on the couch and I play with my belt to take it off. I sit on Bruce lap and this time my turn to kiss him and making him moaned. I kiss him everywhere I can reach. I am hard as rock the entire time.

Bruce lay me on the couch and take my pants off, I am only wearing my boxer. Bruce assaulted me again like there are no tomorrow. He really are the beast. He kiss my thigh and move further down to my ankle and toes, Bruce kiss me hard like he has no chance again.

"Don't tease me too much Bruce. Just suck me already."

I remembered saying something like that. I begged Bruce to touch my dick, to suck me hard. Bruce smirk and get to the business. Bruce kiss my boxer and I moans aloud again. I was so aroused and that was when Bruce suck me like an expert. Bruce really know what he is doing. He consider his pace. Slow, Fast, Faster, Faster and Slow again. He play with me and he wants me to beg for release.

I am not begging for it but I can hold anymore, My mind is blank, all my thought was through my body action. I hold Bruce face and fuck his mouth brutally until I come hard into his throat. Bruce swallowed it and just smile at my drastic action. He continue kissed me everywhere he can. He whisper me something.

"It's my turn to come."

His voice is deeper and full with lust. I am hard again just after a few second shooting my load. He is fucking sexy beast. He kissed me and lifted me from the couch. He lay me on my bed and take his pant off. He search something in his pocket and take out a lube and condom. He ask me something about fucking and I just nod. I never felt this aroused before and the this is the first time I want someone after Peggy.

He slowly lifted my waist and put a pillow below me. He kissed me again and whisper something to my ear. He tell me to relax and just enjoyed this. He kiss my shoulder, my nipple, my stomach and I breath hard again when I am thinking where he mouth will be next. But he stop kisses and look at me. His left hand playing with my thigh and slowly move towards my anus while his right hand still playing with my nipple. He licks my stomach once more time before he left finger entered my hole.

I feel weird but Bruce knew exactly what he doing. He suck me expertly again while his left hand fingered me. I am seriously gonna come again, but he slow his pace immediately. He smirked at me and entered his second and third finger. I moans aloud and it really hurt. I felt like crying but Bruce already at my face kissing me hard.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait anymore. Just relax, you will enjoy it."

His word really relax me more, he fingered me a few times and take out his finger. I moans to the lost . Bruce was coated his dick with lube. He take my left leg and put it on his shouder to give more space to thrust into me. I was thinking that this going to hurt. I closed and try to relax and he put his dick at my hole and thrust into. He stop himself from move to get me adjusted. I just fell full, I ask him to move. The position really help and within second I fell wonderfully content and incredible. I think Bruce found some spot inside me that make me begging him for more.

"More Bruce, Harder. Fuck me faster!"

I am a whore. I ask beg him to fuck me harder. He touch my hard dick again and pumped it a few time. I want to tell him to stop but the feeling is amazing and I know cannot hold anymore. I am coming for the second time. Bruce did not finished, he continue to thrust into me. He kissed me and he breath harder. I know his close, he thrust a few time before take his dick out and coming on my chest.

I found that moment is fucking sexy, Bruce with his hoarse and full with lust voice pumped his big dick and shooting his load on my chest.

...

I can't remember anything after that but wake up with Bruce beside me on the bed and now I am staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing Steve?"

I was startle by the question and I look at Bruce who sitting on the bed.

"Are we really having gay sex last night?"

...

I do not know if I have time to continue the story. It just something that pop up in my mind. I hope you will enjoy it. Bye.


End file.
